


Wholly Yours

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Clearing the air, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, good omens - Freeform, sappy husbands, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Ever since he had become a demon, Crowley would groom his wings on a weekly basis. He took great pride in his wings, even if no one was going to see them. Aziraphale on the other hand, never did that, due to some past issues. Because of this, Aziraphale has a hard time adjusting to seeing Crowley in this light.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	Wholly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Just felt like doing a fluffy wing fic, really.

Freedom made it a lot easier for Crowley and Aziraphale to acknowledge the ridiculous amount of pining they had been doing. And, with them no longer pretending to be enemies, they took to spending the night together more often, because they **wanted** to. This lead to them moving in together. Or rather, leaving enough of each other's stuff in both the Mayfair flat and the bookshop, so they would simply pick where they wanted to retire to at the end of the day. A bit strange, sure, but neither of them was ready to part with their respective home, so this would do for the time being.

They had a routine of sorts. On the rare days that Aziraphale would open the shop, he would let Crowley know before hand. He found that having him lurk around the shop in snake form was a very effective way of scaring off customers. He didn't even have to follow them upon entering the shop anymore. He knew Crowley would have them running out soon enough. Whenever he didn't open up downstairs, he and Crowley would flip a coin on whether they would stay in, or go enjoy themselves out and about. The demon cheated on many of those coin tosses to ensure they stayed indoors, but Aziraphale never bothered calling him out on, it because all this alone-time made him realize many things.

The first was that keeping his hands to himself was a thing of the past and he could let his hand wander over to Crowley's without fear, whenever he wanted. The snake actually encouraged it, **especially** in public. It was like a silent brag, he loved doing it. The second was just that. Crowley being the one to initiate those public displays of affection wasn't something he had expected. Far from it really, he assumed Crowley would groan and roll his eyes any time he'd try to grab onto him. To his delight, Crowley would latch on until Aziraphale would ask him to let go.

Speaking of not letting go, Crowley was **incredibly** clingy. Always looking for body heat, like the cold blooded reptile he was. Aziraphale might as well be the sun and Crowley was basking in him every chance he got. The demon also tried getting Aziraphale used to sleeping, but that was less successful. He was good at cuddling too, loved it to bits, even. Among other physical things, but what he walked in on certainly wasn't something he'd expected to see ever again.

Aziraphale had spent the night in Crowley's flat and had popped out the following morning to get some things from the nearby grocery store. He wanted to make some tres leches to prove to Crowley that it was a good dessert and not a 'bland, soggy mess of a cake' like he had described it the last time they'd had it. When he returned and put everything away, he was surprised that his demon hadn't greeted him or said a word since he had made it back. So Aziraphale called for him.

"Darling, where are you?"

No response. The angel shrugged with a hum and made his way over to the bedroom. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if Crowley had buried himself under the covers again, since it was a fairly chilly day. As the angel got closer to their room, he wondered why the scent of sulfur was stronger than usual. Upon opening the door, it all made sense.

"Oh! Darling, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were indecent." Said the angel, turning red.

Crowley was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, still in his pajama pants, shirtless with his wings out. He was grooming them.

The demon scoffed out a laugh. "If this is indecent, what do you call it when you're shagging the daylights out of me?" He asked as his fingers combed through the onyx feathers.

"No need to be so crass, dear. Although, I typically call **that** a 'lovely sight'." Said the blond pointedly.

Crowley grinned. "You get what you needed?"

"Yes. I, um, I'll get started on that, shall I?"

"I'll try to finish up here, so I can go make sure you don't miracle anything into being better than it actually is."

Aziraphale glared at him. "I thought you trusted me."

"With my life? Undoubtedly, with every fiber of my being. But for our petty little bets and arguments? Not in the slightest, you wonderful bastard." Said the redhead with a wink.

The angel couldn't hold back his smile but quickly stepped out of the room, hoping his flustered face would go back to normal as he messed about in the kitchen. It didn't for a while.

~~~~~

Crowley had been amused by the fact that Aziraphale seemed to get flustered by something so simple as grooming his wings. Couldn't believe it the first time it happened, thought maybe he had other things in his mind and they couldn't do any of them because he was dealing with his wings. He decided to test his theory out.

It had been two weeks since Aziraphale had first walked in on him, and he was supposed to come back to the shop when he was done negotiating with a bookseller at the café across the street. He was alone in the back, so he decided to wait until the angel returned home. Once the bell announced Aziraphale's arrival, he snapped off his shirt and let out his wings. He went to work as he heard the blond locking up. When Aziraphale turned the corner, he saw his lover grooming once more. Or rather, pretending to groom.

The principality stopped dead in his tracks and nearly dropped his books. Crowley smirked up at him. "You alright?"

"Yes! Perfectly. Why do you ask?" He said, averting his gaze.

"No reason."

Aziraphale walked out of the room. "Do let me know when you're done, darling. Our reservations are in an hour." He said over his shoulder.

Crowley shook his head and put his wings away. "What is **with** you?"

~~~~~

Within the next month, Crowley did this several times just to see how Aziraphale would react. Every time, the angel would get flustered and leave him alone to finish the job. Eventually, he confronted him about it.

"Angel, we need to talk." Said the demon as he crawled into bed.

Aziraphale looked up to meet his eyes and closed the book he had been reading. "About what, my dear?"

"My wings. Any time you find me grooming them, you look like you've just walked into a porno shoot. Now, you're not much of a prude these days, so, why do you run away every time?" Asked the demon. He wasn't angry, but he did come off as a bit confrontational.

The angel shifted uncomfortably and began wringing his hands. "It feels wrong. Walking in on you like that." He finally says.

"Why does it feel wrong?" The Serpent of Eden got closer as he asked.

"It's something intimate." Said the blond while looking down at the sheets.

Crowley shrugged. "We've been intimate plenty of times, angel. I don't see your logic."

Aziraphale paused and sighed. "...How much do you remember from Heaven? From when you were an angel, I mean."

The redhead squinted at the question. "Not much. You know I was mainly in the higher spheres with the stars most of the time. Almost always by myself."

"Well, originally, this was meant to be something only linked angels were allowed to do for each other." He began.

"Hang on, 'linked angels'? What's that?"

Aziraphale met his gaze again. "What do you mean? Did the star-makers not have that?"

"No, I've never heard of it until now!" Exclaimed the freckled being.

The angel's expression completely changed. Like he finally understood something. "Oh..."

"What were they?"

"It was our equivalent to marriage."

Crowley sat back, processing the information. He had no idea there **was** an equivalent to marriage Upstairs. "I suppose it was strictly for principalities, then." He said absentmindedly.

Aziraphale shook his head. "No, it wasn't. The archangels had it too. Uriel and Michael are linked."

"Were **you** linked?"

Aziraphale shook his head. "Never."

Crowley inched closer and grabbed the blond's hand. "Angel, I had no idea... So the redness wasn't you being embarrassed?"

"Part of it was. Part of it was anger and jealousy." He admitted.

"Jealous of no one."

Aziraphale nodded. "I didn't know that. My assumption was you had lost your first after The Fall. I would only see other angels grooming **themselves** after their significant other was gone. They were mourning..."

"Aziraphale..." Said Crowley, his slender fingers lifting his chin up so they could lock eyes once more. "I'm sorry. I truly had no idea. I'm not mourning anyone, you have nothing to be jealous about..."

The principality gave him a tiny smile. "I'm very glad to hear it, darling..."

"Why were you never linked?"

Aziraphale scoffed. "Uneven numbers, apparently. Everyone was paired, except for me. For being the odd one out, I was sent to the Garden. But before then, I'd see linked angels and wonder why I couldn't have that..." He said, squeezing Crowley's hand. "At least **now** I know why."

"You weren't supposed to be linked with anyone else. You're all mine. Only mine." Said the demon, his tone was both loving and possessive. In that same breath, he brought up Aziraphale's hand and planted several kisses onto it. "Forgive me?"

"For what?"

He bit his lip sheepishly. "I thought you getting flustered was because you had some wing kink I didn't know about and you just didn't want to admit it! All of those other times you walked in on me, I had planned it that way. The first time was the only one where it truly was an accident. I had no idea you thought I was mourning a lover! Wouldn't have done it the other times if I had known!"

The angel pouted. "You absolute fiend!"

"I'm sorry..." Said Crowley softly and sincerely.

Aziraphale tutted and moved closer. He wrapped his arms around the demon, hugging him. "Oh, don't give me those eyes. Of course, I forgive you. I'm at fault as well. I should've told you... May I ask why you groom them? Now that I know it's not what I originally thought."

"Just to keep them in check. I like for them to look nice."

"You rarely ever have your wings out." The angel pointed out.

"I'm a vain creature, angel. I have to look my best, even if no one is gonna see me."

"Well then, I admire your effort for aesthetic." Said Aziraphale, kissing the demon's temple.

Crowley melted into him and they chatted a bit longer about more normal conversation topics, and called it a night soon after.

~~~~~

The following week was a pleasant one, though the grooming subject had not been brought up since that night. Even though they had cleared the air, Crowley still felt a bit bad about it. He wasn't sure if addressing it would help or not. And, of course, overthinking got the better of him a few days in a row. Finally, once the weekend came, he caved and decided to go head-first into it.

Crowley went to the bookshop and found Aziraphale in the back room, making a few notes about a little restoration he was going to try to preform on an old novel he had just acquired.

The angel smiled warmly at him. "Hello, dearest. I didn't expect you until later."

"You busy right now?" Asked Crowley as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Aziraphale shook his head. "Not at all, I was about to close shop. Why?"

The demon looked nervous as he kept his eyes on the floorboards. "...Will you groom my wings?" He asked, practically holding his breath.

The principality was obviously taken aback by his request. He took a moment to process it before he regained himself. "Of course, darling." He said after standing up from his favorite chair.

All of Crowley's nerves faded away with those words. He knew how much this meant to Aziraphale, and taking him up on the offer made the Serpent of Eden feel at ease. The redhead began taking off his jacket but Aziraphale stopped him with a gentle grip on his wrist. Crowley looked at him, concerned, but the angel shook his head and guided the demon up to the upstairs flat.

Once they settled into the bedroom, Aziraphale helped him out of his top. Crowley began rolling his shoulders, but the blond stopped him. "Are you sure you want this?"

Crowley turned to cup his face and kiss him deeply. "I am. More than anything." He assured. A rather love-drunk angel nodded and let him go back to what he was doing. Slowly, he let out his wings. Raven feathers stretched across the length of the bed with a sigh and the smell of sulphur filled the room for just a moment before subsiding.

Feeling Aziraphale's palm hovering over his left scapulars, he held his breath and waited. When the angel finally touched the feathers at the very base of the demon's wing, the warmth radiating through him flowed into Crowley like a wave. The demon did everything in his power to not lean into it immediately. He could tell the angel was being cautious and he didn't want to give him any reason to stop. So, once again, he waited.

The blond's fingers threaded through those smaller feathers slowly, like he was trying tomap out every inch of Crowley's wing before this was done. Being so lost in his touch, Crowley didn't notice how long it took Aziraphale to get all the scapulars in order, but he **did** notice once he switched to the marginal coverts. The principality made sure to show those the same care as he continued. The deeper Aziraphale combed through the plumage, the more relaxed Crowley became. To the point where the demon's eyelids began to feel heavy. Crowley had never heard of a purring snake-demon, but he was about to be the first one in existence.

Before he knew it, Aziraphale was finishing off his primaries and moving onto his right wing. He started off the same but with more confidence, just as careful, but obviously more comfortable. He had even lost himself humming at one point, like he would do when reading something he loved. At one point, Crowley looked over his shoulder and saw the focused expression on Aziraphale's face, as if Crowley's feathers were some mind boggling puzzle that needed solving. Deft fingers worked thoroughly for a long time, and Crowley almost whined when the angel finally finished.

"What do you think?" Asked Aziraphale as he shifted away from him.

Crowley looked at his wings, grinned, and looked back at his angel. "Better than when I do 'em." The principality beamed at him, clearly just as proud.

With that, Crowley turned completely and started unbuttoning his shirt. Aziraphale furrowed his brow.

"It's your turn."

"Oh..."

"Did you really think I wouldn't return the favor? Come on." Said Crowley as he finished with the shirt and helped him out of it.

Aziraphale did as he was guided and he unfolded his wings once he was on the edge of the bed. Those white feathers smelled of ozone and clouds, and Crowley couldn't believe it had taken him 6,000 years to feel their softness. Without even thinking, he started, just like Aziraphale had with him, at the very base of the wings. The angel shivered under his touch, but Crowley just thought it was because his hands were colder than Aziraphale's. But then his breath hitched. The principality had tear tracks going down his face. Aziraphale was **crying**.

Crowley let go of Aziraphale's wing, jumped off the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Angel, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." He gasped while his chest was heaving.

The redhead's hands gently gripped the angel's thighs. "No, you're not. You're **crying** , Aziraphale. You were fine **before** I touched you, what happened?"

"Darling, please..." He said, reaching for the demon's face. The blond was still shaking, but he was trying to get his breathing under of control again. And Crowley waited.

Eventually, Aziraphale regained himself. "I'm not upset, dearest. I just never thought I would have this..."

"Oh..." Said Crowley quietly.

Aziraphale nodded. "You must understand. I spent many years thinking I would always be the odd one out. I had accepted that for quite some time. And since I was stationed on Earth, away from Heaven's traditions, I'd practically forgotten about it. Until I saw you grooming your wings."

"Angel, I'm so-" The angel covered his mouth before he could apologize again.

"Crowley, no. We **both** misunderstood. It's alright... The fact that you asked me to do this, when you didn't **have** to, because it wasn't part of your culture as a star-maker, so to speak... It means everything to me." Said the principality before kissing Crowley's forehead.

Crowley sighed and melted into his grasps, relieved as ever. The demon then wiggled out of Aziraphale's grip, climbed back onto the bed and continued grooming the angel's wings. He did everything he'd usually do to himself. He made sure to do the same things that Aziraphale had done to him a few moments prior, just in case there was some meaning there which he wasn't aware of. But he just had to add his own little twist.

"Y'know." Started Crowley. "Had I known that this was a thing, I would've asked to groom your wings back in Eden." He said before kissing his primaries.

Aziraphale shifted, trying to look at his besotted snake. "Really? So soon?" His question left him, almost like a laugh.

The demon's fingers worked dutifully as he nodded. "Yes. You gave away that blessed sword and there was no hope for me." He said, kissing the primary coverts.

The angel blushed. He knew they had liked each other from early on, but falling in love at first sight? He **really** should've sensed that. But then again, he was more worried about getting in trouble with The Almighty. Not to mention concerned for Adam and Eve. He was brought back to the present once Crowley kissed his alula.

Crowley continued to work the feathers until both of his wings were perfect. The kisses would mess them up a bit, so, at one point, it seemed counterproductive, but he didn't care. He was making a point. And just in case Aziraphale wasn't getting it, he said it out loud too.

"Angel, are you alright?" Asked them demon as he finished up.

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder and nodded with a smile. "Yes, darling. Thank you."

Crowley placed a kiss in the space between his wings. "Good. And you'll make sure to tell me next time you're feeling upset?"

"I will. And I hope you'll do the same." Said the blond, reaching over for Crowley's hand.

"Of course." Replied the redhead, leaving a trail of kisses from Aziraphale's wings, all the way to his neck. Like the snake he was, Crowley then wrapped himself around his angel's torso and made sure to have his hand over his heart as he hugged him from behind and put his chin on the angel's shoulder. "I love you. Always have, always will. With or without the grooming." He said, kissing Aziraphale's cheek.

"I." Kiss. "Am." Kiss. " **Yours**." Kiss.

Aziraphale turned, absolutely beaming with pure joy. "Thank you for the reiteration, dearest. I shan't forget."

**Finally** , he was the one who initiated a kiss. After parting, they pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes and basking in each other's presence. The lone principality had **finally** gotten the intimacy he'd longed for millennia ago, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it go.


End file.
